The Blood of Gods
by Sosh022
Summary: Clexa Demigods AU Lexa, the praetor of Camp Polis for Roman demigods, decides that the only way to beat the Mountain is to ask their dreaded Greek counterparts for help, Camp Ark. The two camps have worked together before but they only barely managed to get along. However, she is desperate. They are expecting the usual team, Bellamy and his friends, only it's not Bellamy who comes.
1. Prologue

**Blood of Gods - Prologue**

"We don't need their help, Heda. We are perfectly capable of doing this on our own. The _Graecus _will only slow us down," Indra insisted indignantly, rushing forward to speak as soon as Lexa finished talking.

"I agree with Senator Indra," Gustus cut in, his distaste of Lexa's latest proposal dripping in his tone. "The Greeks are unpredictable and untamable. I do not like the idea of inviting them into our homes again." His eyes narrowed at the mention of _last time. _"We cannot trust them."

Lexa sighed to herself as the Senate seemed to lose any and all semblance of order after that. The Senators scrambled to talk over each other, all yelling some variation of how the _Graecus _could not be trusted.

Lexa turned her attention to the person who sat closest to her right. Anya, her long time friend and mentor as well as the oldest serving member of the Senate present, had stayed quiet throughout this entire ordeal and for that Lexa was grateful. She could see it in the hard lines set in her friend's face that though she didn't necessarily like the idea Lexa had proposed, she understood it was a smart move, maybe the only move that would lead them to victory.

With that in mind, Lexa stood up, slamming her palms onto the table in front of her and effectively quieting the forum.

"_En pleni." _

The Senators, to their credit, stilled in their protests and slowly lowered their bottoms back onto their seats. Lexa let her gaze land on each Senator firmly, just to make sure they all understood that she was the one talking now and they would do their best to listen.

"I understand your distrust and dislike of our Greek counterparts," she started and hardened her glare as several Senators shifted in their seats as if about to voice their complaints again. "However," her voice rang out clear and strong in the forum. "We. Can. Not. Defeat. The. Mountain. Alone."

She watched, waiting to see if anyone would protest her previous statement. There were none. Good.

"We have tried, and we have failed." She paused, letting the gravity of the statement sink in. They'd lost more than hundreds of their brothers and sisters throughout their history to the dreaded Mountain.

"We have worked with the Greeks before, and we can do it again."

Lexa wanted to say that there had been no problems working with the Greeks previously, but that would be a blatant lie. They had so many problems at the beginning of their newfound co-existence. Just thinking about the amount of effort and patience it took to get the two camps to cooperate was giving Lexa a headache.

"We have to work together, if only for the sake of your brothers and sisters who have been captured, tortured, and experimented on in the Mountain. The Mountain has tormented us for too long! We will no longer hide from it. Down with the mountain!" Lexa declared.

There was only a second of silence.

"Down with the mountain! Down with the mountain! Down with the mountain!"

Taking a deep breath, Lexa relaxed into her seat. The chants inside the forum only got louder and louder. Her eyes raked across the room, before landing on Anya. They met grim stares. Anya gave her the slightest of nods which Lexa returned with a slight tilt of her head.

The decision was made. They would contact the Greeks for help.


	2. The Landing

**The Blood of Gods - Chapter 1 **

**The Landing**

"The message has been sent," Anya announced, striding into the praetor's office. Lincoln tailed in just on her heel, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"Good," said Lexa, not even looking up from her desk where she was skimming through a rather impressive pile of paperwork. "You made sure you were clear on just how important this quest is?"

"Of course," Lincoln nodded his head. "We made it very clear that they should only send the most competent of their demigods given that this is a very dangerous quest."

"They have asked us for help several times before while we've never once asked for help from them so they better bloody well send their best demigods," Anya commented sharply.

"Though that probably means they'll just be sending Bellamy and his friends again," Lincoln pointed out. Every time the Greeks and Romans had to work together it was always Lexa's team and Bellamy's team, much to Anya's dismay.

"Let's hope Bellamy and his friends are less of a trouble this time than last time," said Lexa as her mind continued to ponder on the massiveness of this operation.

"Doubt it," Anya snorted, coming to stand in front of Lexa.

"Anya, behave," Lexa shot her friend a pointed look knowing just how much Bellamy got on Anya's nerves.

"No promises, Commander," Anya quipped back sassily and it was only because of their long time friendship and mentorship that Lexa let the comment slide so easily.

"They really weren't that bad," Lincoln shrugged.

Anya turned to him sharply. "You're soft."

"If everything goes smoothly Bellamy should be here in three days time," said Lexa, interrupting their petty banter. She lifted her head briefly to eye the calendar she kept on the wall to her left. Both Anya and Lincoln mirrored her movement.

"Their usual bunkers have already been prepared for them," Lincoln reported. There was a moment as the three Romans stood in silence. There was nothing else to be said. They were finally going to war with the mountain.

"I hope this plan of yours works," Anya gave Lexa a pointed look.

Lexa sighed, letting a rare moment of vulnerability slip through her usually carefully crafted facade.

"It will work. It has to."

Anya nodded satisfied and left the room with Lincoln following, leaving Lexa alone to her thoughts.

Two hundred years ago, the Greeks and the Romans fought each other in a great war. Casualties were devastating for both sides and the demigod population was nearly wiped out. Ever since then, the gods had kept the two separated. However, a few years ago, the gods suddenly decided that it was imperative that the two camps learned to get along with each other. Nobody knew what brought on this sudden change of heart.

There were whispers going about that the furies had predicted a great disaster would strike Olympus in the near future. Severely spooked by this prophetic future, the gods decided that their best odds at procuring a safe future was if their children, all of their children, worked together. Thus, a god appeared at each of the camps to deliver the message and since then, it's been a rough road to becoming allies.

Lexa felt a muscle in her cheek twitch. Regardless of whether or not this prophesied end of the world was real, and regardless of the real reason why the gods suddenly wanted them to be friendly, the fact was that they had to tolerate each other whether they liked it or not. And despite the fact that the war between the Greeks and Romans happened two hundred years ago, generations before any of them were even alive, the rift between the two camps was still very much a thing.

Still, Lexa was not about to disobey a god. So being the peacemaker she was, she invited three Greek campers into her camp as guests and invited them to accompany Lexa and her team on a quest in an effort to build camaraderie.

So many things had gone wrong on that quest Anya spent a day and a half venting about her frustrations as soon as they were back and the Greek were gone.

Lexa had asked Camp Ark to send their best. She knew they didn't have praetors like Camp Polis did or any other form of an official camp leader, but she still wanted someone with sway. Otherwise, this whole exchange would've been meaningless.

They'd sent Bellamy, Monty, and Murphy.

Bellamy and his team proved to be difficult to work with, stubborn, arrogant, quick to anger, and narrow minded. Lexa was surprised they made it through the quest without someone stabbing the other in the back (the two most likely being either Anya or Murphy).

The next two encounters between the two camps went down in a similar fashion.

Lexa could only hope this time was different.

* * *

_Three days later…_

The sharp knocking on her door broke her concentration.

"Enter."

The door creaked open slightly to reveal Gustus who bowed slightly in greeting. "Heda, the Graecus have arrived."

Lexa didn't bother looking up as she gathered the paperwork and shuffled them into a neat pile. "Tell them to come here then. Bellamy should be familiar with the camp by now."

Gustus shifted slightly by the entryway, a movement that Lexa caught in her peripheral. "Uh, it does not appear to be Bellamy and his crew this time," Gustus revealed.

Lexa looked up for the first time since Gustus entered, a slight crease in her eyebrows, the only sign that betrayed her surprise and confusion. "What do you mean it's not Bellamy? I thought we made it very clear that we only wanted their most competent demigods?" There was a slight edge to her tone and Gustus faltered slightly at it.

"We did," Gustus inclined his head dryly as if he were already exhausted of the Greeks' presence in their camp.

Lexa forced herself to smooth out her facade. She refused to be caught off guard already by the Greeks. She honestly should've expected this. The Greeks were always unpredictable.

"Very well. Escort them here. And tell Anya and Lincoln to get here."

"Yes Heda." Gustus bowed once more before leaving to adhere to her orders.

As soon as the door shut, Lexa sunk into her seat, trying to reel in her anger. Why would Camp Ark disrespect their request and send a sub-par team to them? No. She must not jump to conclusions. Her eyes narrowed on the closed wooden door. She would assess the competency of these new Greek demigods and if they prove to be useless, she would rain her wrath on the Greeks right after she was done with the Mountain, the gods will be damned.

* * *

Anya and Lincoln were the first to arrive.

"Heda," the two bowed as they entered.

"We heard the _Graecus _have arrived," Lincoln stated, cutting straight to the point.

Lexa nodded, her eyes lidded as she regarded her companions. "It appears they have sent someone other than Bellamy."

A raised eyebrow from Lincoln and a look of suspicion from Anya was all she got in response.

Anya was the first to speak of the two. "I hope they are at least more competent," she scowled slightly. "Though I somehow doubt it. High standards of excellence aren't exactly what the Greeks are known for, are they?" she commented, crossing her arms.

Lincoln however seemed to be more optimistic. "Maybe they will be just what we need to convince the rest of Romans that we can work together with the Greeks. Gods know how many people Bellamy and his friend Murphy managed to offend last time we all worked together."

"Again, doubt it," Anya scowled.

"Enough," Lexa chastised them lightly. "Regardless, we will try to treat them with respect."

Secretly, she was worried. Though she never did like Bellamy, he and his two friends did have a sense of competency to them. At least they had contributed somewhat to their last teamed mission. This new team, she knew nothing of them. And that worried Lexa. She didn't like not having completely control.

A knock on the door alerted the three people in the room. After giving her two friends one last reassuring glance, Lexa nodded and squared her shoulders. She unsheathed her imperial gold knife and began to fiddle with it idly.

"Come in," she commanded, making sure her voice projected just enough power and presence.

The door opened and Gustus walked in.

"Heda," he bowed. "The Greeks have arrived." He stepped aside.

Lexa felt her jaw tick and her eyes widen slightly as soon as she took in the Greeks despite her well trained self restraint. The first thing she noticed was that unlike the previous team which was all males, this one was all females. The girl in the middle with the blonde hair in particular stood out to her. Lexa swallowed as brown eyes met clear blue eyes.

She knew then and there that these three Greeks were going to be a lot more troublesome than Bellamy and his team ever were.

Especially the blonde.


	3. Journey to the West

Clarke was in the middle of racing Raven and Octavia up the lava climbing wall when Bellamy came running over.

"Clarke!"

Hearing her name, she looked over her shoulder to see Bellamy waving at her to come down. Pushing off the wall, she jumped to the ground, wiping the dust and soot on her the front of her pants.

"Clarkey! We're counting that a surrender!" Octavia shouted from where she was trying to maneuver away from the lava dripping off the wall.

"You idiot, watch out for your left hand!" Raven screamed back in warning as she skillfully maneuvered out of the way.

Clarke ignored her two friends and walked over to where Bellamy was waiting. "What's up?"

"Kane wants to meet you in the Big House," he stated.

Clarke squinted at his face. "Why?"

Bellamy shrugged, his eyes squinting against the bright sun. "I don't know. I was just told to pass on the message." He looked down at her grinning. "Maybe he finally found out about the time you set fire to the stables," he teased.

"Shut up! I was drunk!" Clarke shoved him chuckling. "Blame your sister and Raven. It was all their fault."

"Riiiight," he drawled as he playfully leaned his weight on her whenever she tried to shove him.

Clarke huffed realizing that she couldn't get him to budge. He was much too big for her.

"Whatever, I hope nothing bad has happened again. Gods know I need a quiet summer for once," Clarke remarked as she started walking towards the Big House, leaving Bellamy behind.

"What, tired of being the chosen one already?" Bellamy taunted, laughing as Clarke didn't reply and instead gave him the middle finger.

* * *

"Bellamy said you needed to see me?" Clarke asked as she walked into Kane's office.

"Ah, yes." Kane looked up from his desk and gestured to the seat in front of him. "Please, sit."

Clarke walked up the chair and plopped down. She looked up, expecting him to tell him why she was here. Instead she was met with silence. Not one for much patience, she raised her eyebrows at Kane. "So what's up? Am I in trouble?"

"Goodness no," Kane laughed lightly, though to Clarke's trained ear it sounded forced. Immediately, she was suspicious. Instead of explaining why he summoned Clarke, Kane grabbed a scroll of his desk and handed it over.

Taking the scroll, Clarke eyed Kane suspiciously, silently asking him what it was. He merely nodded towards the scroll.

"Go on," he encouraged.

Her curiosity building, Clarke wasted no time in unfurling the scroll and reading it. The more she read the contents of the scroll, the deeper the furrow in her eyebrows got.

Finally, she was done reading. She looked back up at Kane.

"The Romans are asking us for help," she stated, the slightest hint of confusion lacing her voice.

Kane nodded.

"So we're sending a team over," Clarke guessed. "We have to since the gods wanted us to get along."

Kane nodded again.

"But…" she hesitated. "You called me over, not Bellamy."

Kane nodded once more.

"Even though he and his team usually handle any team ups with the Romans," Clarke stated.

"Right again, Ms. Griffin," said Kane. He watched for any signs of reaction from her like a careful hawk.

Clarke felt the realization wash over her. She sank into her chair, suddenly feeling heavier than moments ago.

"You're sending me and my team."

"If you accept the quest," Kane stated quietly, folding his hands together as he waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Clarke's mind.

"Why?"

At Kane's raised eyebrow, she continued. "I mean, why not just send Bellamy like you always do? They're more familiar with the Romans anyways. They've worked together three times before. Wouldn't they like someone they're familiar with? Meanwhile, me, Raven, and Octavia have never even seen a Roman demigod. We weren't here when they visited the Camp last year. We were away on a quest."

"Well, they asked for the best we have to offer," Kane started off slowly, his eyes just darting briefly to the side before the resettled on Clarke. "And that's you, isn't it?"

Clarke just stared at him.

"You're finally done with dealing with Kronos and the other Titans, so it's about time for you to get acquainted with our friends in the West, no?" Kane continued. "Besides, they really emphasized the importance of the quest this time." He paused as if debating whether or not he should continue before sighing.

"If this were any other quest, I would've sent Bellamy," he admitted and though he tried to maintain an easy countenance Clarke could tell he was tense. "But this is the Mountain we're dealing with." His eyes all of a sudden turned grave.

"We don't know much about the Mountain as it is hidden deep inside Roman territory but I have heard stories about the Mountain, none of them pleasant," Kane stated, his voice taking on a a darker timbre. "If we are to have a chance at defeating it, we can only send the best, and that's you."

Clarke for some reason felt like there was a lot more going on than she understood. The way Kane was staring at her reminded her of the first time Kane had told her about the last Great Prophecy, the one that they thought foretold her early death.

"This is not any normal quest," Kane continued. "This is as dangerous as anything you have faced before," he stated and Clarke felt a shiver go down her spine. Facing Kronos had already been more than difficult to say the least.

"Do you understand?" Kane asked.

Clarke nodded. She swallowed. The air felt thicker for some reason.

"Good," Kane nodded in grim satisfaction. "You leave tomorrow at dawn. It will take around seven hours to get there. You will arrive at Camp Polis tomorrow evening. Tell Raven and Octavia to gather their belongings."

Clarke nodded, still at a loss for words. Her mind was racing at a hundred thoughts per minute.

"Any questions?" Kane asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He felt terrible. Here he was sending her away on a difficult quest. Once again, this demigod in front of him would face uncomparable danger. He'd only hope that just like last time, she'll come out unscathed.

Clarke sighed. "Man, Bellamy is not going to like that we took his spot as the ambassador to the Roman demigods, is he?" she half joked in an attempt to lighten the situation.

Kane could only smile wryly at her joke.

* * *

"So what is the plan exactly? What do they need our help with?" Octavia asked as they boarded the Argo II. Argo II was a ship built by none other than their very own mechanic genius, Raven. The blueprints for the ship was found in bunker 9, which Clarke accidentally stumbled upon during a game of capture the flag two summers ago.

Clarke sat down at the head of the table in their meeting room, gesturing for Raven and Octavia to do the same.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Mountain?" she asked them.

"Bellamy has mentioned once, I think," Octavia stated, frowning as she tried to recall her memory. "The only thing he said was that the Romans hate the Mountain. But I have no idea what that means. Why would they hate a mountain? Is it cursed? Do they just have bad luck with rocks?"

Clarke shook her head. "I don't think they're not referring to the geological structure when they say The Mountain. It's more than that according to the information that Kane has, but even that's very little. All we know is that Romans have asked us for help in 'defeating the Mountain.'"

"Can't we just blast it apart?" Raven grumbled, still not fully awake. "That'll defeat the mountain. I can make explosives."

"I can only hope it would be that easy," Clarke frowned. "But there's something about the way the Romans asked for help and the way Kane was acting when he gave the quest that makes me a little uneasy. Either way, keep your eyes open and your ears peeled. Though we're supposedly allies, we may still be heading into hostile territory. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Yessir," Raven sleepily saluted.

"I'm actually a little excited to meet the Romans," Octavia grinned almost wickedly. "We'll have to show them just what Greeks are made of."


End file.
